A Skipped Lesson
by Vitani825
Summary: When someone tests the limits of an elderly herd member, he learns a hard lesson. Topsy must face the consequences of his actions. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The land Before Time characters. Only my OC's.**

 **A/N: This story takes place during the time when the Gang of Five's respective parents are eight year old kids. Note: The home they live in is like the Great Valley; but, it is called Sunset Valley. OC's are featured in this story. (Topsy's sisters and mother, Spike's birth parents, Ducky's dad, and Petrie's dad)**

Topsy found Mr. Thicknose's lessons to be rather boring. He decided that maybe skipping one lesson wouldn't be such a big deal. If he were to get caught, he wouldn't be in too much trouble; since he hasn't missed a lesson on purpose. However, there was one time he had to miss one because he had been sick with a stomach virus and was put to bed for a couple of days. He wandered over to the Clearing where they usually meet with the old guy; however, Topsy was able to sneak away and hide in a bush and wait until the coast was clear.

"Heh heh; suckers," Topsy snickered.

Once the coast was clear, Topsy made a break for it. After the other kids made their way to Mr. Thicknose, the old guy noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Topsy? It's not like him to be late," Mr. Thicknose claimed.

"I'm sure he's on his way; he probably just had to relieve himself; when you gotta go, you gotta go," Jenna explained.

Mr. Thicknose nodded at the chocolate brown longneck.

"I suppose we can wait for a few minutes," Mr. Thicknose replied.

The next few minutes have come and gone; and Topsy still hasn't arrived.

"Maybe he's got to take a dump; number two takes longer than a number one if you get my drift," Ariel stated.

Mr. Thicknose let out an exasperated sigh; not because of the young swimmer's comment; it was because Topsy was later than usual.

"I'm beginning to think he's not coming at all; well, I better have a word with him," Mr. Thicknose said.

The other children nodded.

Mr. Thicknose wandered around and noticed that Topsy was hiding in some long grass.

"Topsy; I know you're in there; come on out, we need to talk," Mr. Thicknose demanded.

The young threehorn sighed and emerged from the grass.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees?" Topsy asked.

The look on Mr. Thicknose's face told Topsy to stop with the sass mouth. Topsy gulped as the elder glared at him.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in?" Mr. Thicknose asked.

"No," Topsy answered.

"Well, young threehorn, you're in BIG trouble; when I tell your mother what you did, she's gonna flip," Mr. Thicknose scolded.

"Chill; it's just one lesson; don't tell me you've never skipped out on a lesson when you were my age," Topsy retorted.

"It's NOT just a lesson; you can't just choose to skip a lesson because you think they're boring," Mr. Thicknose said with a slightly raised voice.

Topsy was about to say something; but, Mr. Thicknose interrupted him.

"Don't even try to apologize; this is one of those times when saying sorry isn't good enough," Mr. Thicknose replied.

Topsy sighed and bowed his head in shame.

"And another thing; I'm taking you back to your nest and having your mother deal with you," Mr. Thicknose added.

Topsy nodded.

"Yes, sir," Topsy said.

Mr. Thicknose nodded.

Once back at the nest, Mr. Thicknose's prediction of Theresa's reaction came true; she did flip.

"You did WHAT? Skipping a lesson? I'm very disappointed in you; and mouthing off to Mr. Thicknose was inappropriate too; you're going to stay at the nest for two days and you won't be getting any sweet bubbles with your meals during that time either," Theresa scolded.

"Yes Mother," Topsy stated.

Then, Theresa turned to Mr. Thicknose.

"I'm sorry about this; I don't know what's gotten into him," Theresa admitted.

"Sorry isn't enough, Theresa; until Topsy starts treating me with respect, I don't want him joining the other children while I'm giving them lessons; I bid you two good day," Mr. Thicknose snarled.

Once Mr. Thicknose left the area, Topsy looked up at the yellow threehorn with a cheesy grin on his face. However, Theresa was really mad; she had expected better from him; but, he was rebelling.

"What has gotten into you?" Theresa asked.

"Mr. Thicknose's lessons are boring," Topsy replied.

"I don't care; once you are permitted to join in on the lessons, you're going," Theresa scolded.

"That's what you think," Topsy snarled.

"Excuse me? You can't talk to me like that," Theresa responded.

Meanwhile at the Clearing, Mr. Thicknose was giving a lesson to the other children. They all seemed to be learning a lot. However, it wasn't the same without Topsy there to ask questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since this story features the Gang of Five's respective parents as children, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck are referred to by their birth names; since they won't become grandparents until their daughter is a grown up.**

Topsy spent the remainder of the morning sulking at his nest. Theresa came back to the nest after having some time to herself.

"You better have a good explanation for this, young man," Theresa scolded.

"I just thought that skipping one lesson wasn't such a big deal," Topsy claimed.

Theresa was not impressed.

"NOT A BIG DEAL?! JUST COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY THAT I DIDN'T CATCH YOU SKIPPING THIS MORNING OR ELSE YOUR PUNISHMENT WOULD HAVE BEEN WORSE!" Theresa yelled.

The loud voice somewhat startled the young threehorn; he wasn't expecting his mother to shout at him like that. She was usually the calm one compared to his father.

"And another thing; as the child, you don't get to make that decision; I do," Theresa added.

Topsy snarled.

"Don't give me that; you brought this on yourself," Theresa scolded.

"I'm sick of this; grown ups always telling me what to do," Topsy grumbled.

"When I was your age, I always wondered what it would be like to be a grown up; it's not all fun and games now that I think about it," Theresa said.

"Of course not; but, at least grown ups get to do whatever they want and no one can boss them around," Topsy retorted.

Theresa frowned.

"All right; for your continued sass mouth, I have no choice but to extend your punishment by a few extra days," Theresa snarled.

Topsy was shocked.

"And save the apology; because I won't accept it until I know you're sorry," Theresa added.

Topsy nodded silently as Theresa stormed off. The youngster felt bad for getting his mother angry at him; however, he did ask for it for the way he was talking to her.

"Please...please don't...hate me..." Topsy said while starting to cry.

He then curled up and buried his face in his forearms and cried his eyes out.

Meanwhile, Theresa was in need of some advice and she didn't want to disturb Mr. Thicknose while he was still giving a lesson and her father was dead. So, she decided to go to one of her oldest friends. The bluish-grey adult male longneck had overheard Theresa's yelling; he wasn't very pleased that she shouted at her own child.

"Just the threehorn I've been meaning to talk to," Kenneth replied, lowering his head.

"I need some advice on how to deal with Topsy; he has hit that rebellious stage about five years too early," Theresa said.

"If you want to get to the root of the problem, for goodness sake, try and control your temper; I could have sworn that you could wake the dead by how loud you were yelling," Kenneth retorted.

"Are you gonna give me advice or are you just gonna insult me?" Theresa asked, feeling hurt.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was insulting you; but, I was just pointing out that I could hear you from all the way over here," Kenneth commented.

Theresa sighed and hung her head as tears were coming to her eyes. One tear escaped and hit the ground in front of her. Kenneth hated seeing Theresa like this and rubbed the side of her face with his head to cheer her up. After a few moments, Theresa managed to cheer up.

"I appreciate the way you cheered me up; thanks," Theresa commented.

"You're one of my best friends," Kenneth told her.

Theresa nodded.

"And I used to be like that with my mother at Topsy's age; the sass mouth and rebelling; Mr. Thicknose was giving lessons back when I was a kid; and I once skipped a few days worth of lessons just because I felt like it; well, the first couple of days was when my mother's mother died due to a lengthy illness; bereavement period, you know," Kenneth explained.

"You naughty, naughty boy," Theresa teased him.

"I know I was a hell raiser at that time; but, I got over it in two years," Kenneth said.

"That's good; but, Topsy's usually such a good boy; never really talked back to me or was defiant towards authority figures; I have no idea where he got it from," Theresa commented.

"Well, the tree sweet doesn't fall that far from the tree," Kenneth commented.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Theresa demanded.

"I seem to remember that you were rebellious as a youngster and sometimes being disrepectful towards your elders; just remember that I've known you from when you were 5 years old and I was 11," Kenneth answered.

Theresa sighed.

"If you want my advice; just try to be patient; children go through phases at any age; but, yelling at them each time they get mouthy is just wrong; I'm not telling you how to raise your children if that's what you're thinking," Kenneth explained.

Theresa nodded.

"I know you're not trying to tell me how to raise my children; and thanks for the advice; I'll try to be more patient," Theresa stated.

Kenneth nodded.

Soon enough, Theresa said goodbye and continued to walk around.


End file.
